


Call Me Lily

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Feels, Attempted Murder, But I plan to make it only every now and then., Fear, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Gaster isn't forgotten in this, I'm scared to write this and make a fool of myself, Lily gets in a bad place after killing Gaster, Monster experimentation, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stress Relief, There is some cursing, This story is gonna be so difficult for me., Transformation, also, and is an actual asshole, because she feared him for so long, there is murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Anger. Fear. Frustration. All of these is all that Lily knows- but she mainly feels fear.She fears almost everything, and is quite skittish. Gaster named her Lily for some strange reason. She has no clue what it means, but it is not important. What is important is the small skeletons she sometimes sees when she passes by them in the hall.She is D̵̶̴E̶̴̴T̶̶̸E̴̷̷R̵̸̵M̶̷̵I̸̶̴N̸̷̸E̵̵̴D̴̵̴ to help them.~~~Im so scared to write this v-v





	1. Who Is That?

**Author's Note:**

> I was so scared to start this. And also, I'ma work on the next chapter right away. Don't know if I can finish it before I go ded again.

The skeleton stares up at the much taller skeleton in fear, cornered. He has a frown on his face, and with an almost bored look, raises his hand sharply- she flinches, trying as best she can to shrink into the corner and clenching her sockets closed. When no harm came to her, she peaks open a socket, and sees he is smirking now, obviously satisfied.

" **How amazing. You still fear me. All you know to feel is fear.** " She shivers, not understanding what he is talking about. He must have spotted the uncertainty in her eyes, and he mumbles to himself- but she catches it because her enhanced hearing. " ** ~~~~Now to teach you.. a̷̷̵n̸̷̵g̶̶̷e̸̴̵r̸̷̴** " She shivers again, feeling a chill go up her spine. She didn't understand the last word he used, his strange every now and then glitching hiding the word.

She looks down at the floor. She sees a crack in one of the tiles, which looks to be years old. It is a terrifying thought that **he** did _this_ for so long. Suddenly, he grabs her by the wrist roughly, causing her to screech. She cuts it short as soon as it started, looking up at him fearfully. He never liked it when she made noise, and he was frowning at her in disapproval. He turns, leading the stumbling skeleton to outside the room.

After stumbling after him in the hallways unwillingly, she spots a slightly taller skeleton with a round skull walking past her being led by another doctor. His eye lights are cast down, but when they got closer, his eye lights dart towards her for a second. It was full of emotion- emotion she could not name. But she knew it was something positive. Gaster stops, and calls over to the doctor who was a few feet behind them now. She stops just short of stumbling into the doctor, and turns with him to the doctor who is now heading back with the quite young but taller skeleton.

They both blink at each other, one fearful and the other curious respectively. The doctors talk to each other over their heads, talking about the future experiments for the strange skeleton. She observes the young skeleton warily, hiding slightly behind Gaster completely. She then peaks out, and sees the skeleton looking at her curiously still. The doctors stop talking watching their interaction curiously. Gaster whispers to the fellow doctor;

" **5A-N5 seems hopeful.** "

'5A-N5' scowls up at the tall skeleton in irritation, and she flinches back. She lets out a slight whimper, and the skeleton looks back down at her. He smiles, and she feels tears prick the corners of her eye sockets in fear. She whimpers louder this time, thinking the smile was meant to be menacing. Gaster suddenly turns, and she gladly turns with him, walking with him to her room. She does notice 5A-N5 staring after her, and she quickens her pace to keep up with Gaster.

* * *

She wakes up, whimpering in pain. She curls tighter into herself, not knowing why she was hurting. It felt like the exact burn she got whenever she was injected. Only, it was more intense. And that didn't make sense- how could it hurt even _more_? She looks up, her vision blurry as she sees a tall someone staring at her through the bars. She whimpers again, attempting to stand up- it was most likely Gaster. And if he was here, he probably wanted more experiments. She yelps in pain as she tries to push herself up, and collapses onto the concrete. She pants heavily, magical sweat forming on her oval skull.

The someone chuckles, and she recognizes the sound. It is most definitely Gaster. He is enjoying her being in pain. She whimpers, pain making her not think straight. He opens the metal door, and walks in. He crouches down beside her, picking her up roughly. She cries out in pain, but instantly tries to shut herself up. It works slightly, but she can't stop her whimpering no matter how hard she tries. And her eye sockets are clenched in pain, but she bets that he is doing that malicious smirk again. Or a clinical frown.

She feels him shifting her to where she is laying back against his forearm, cradling with one arm. She whimpers weakly as he grabs her soul out from her ribcage, trying to will her soul to stay in place. For a few seconds, it works, but when he roughly pulls it out, it makes her cry out again.

" **You should know better than to fight me, L.I.L.Y. I need to check something.** " He muttered the last part to himself, and she starts shivering violently. He must be observing her soul, as he hums thoughtfully. " **You require.. something to complete this. I just need to find what.** " Complete what?! She pants even heaver, starting to cry as she tries to think of what he could possibly be talking about.

It hurts to move. It hurts to be breathing so heavily. It hurts to even think- and with Gaster placing her soul back in place, then swiftly but carefully (wouldn't want her _dying_ now would we?) placing her back on the concrete floor, it did not help at all.

The pain is so bad, that she passes out just as he slams the door close.

* * *

L.I.L.Y. screams, and screams, and screams. She is pinned down to a table by tightened leather at her wrist and ankle joints, a doctor- she can't remember if it is Gaster or not through the pain- injecting that strange red glowing liquid. She fights against the restraints blindly, and there is multiple doctors helping her stay pinned down. The leather is not strong enough to hold her down, after all. She sobs, the pain ebbing slightly enough for her to open her blurry eye sockets. Her red eye lights are blurred, looking everywhere but her right arm where she is getting injected. She sees multiple doctors, and then sees Gaster. He is quite blurry, but she can just barely spot his menacing smile.

The skeleton chuckles, telling the doctors to back off, as she stopped struggling- the pain was going away. She dimly watches the doctors move away, too tired to struggle anymore. But definitely not too tired to shrink into the table when Gaster leans forward. Her eye lights shrink, and she pants. " **Incredible, your eye lights are now red.** "

Her eye lights shrink to pinpricks, and she feels tears sting the corners of her eye sockets. She struggles weakly, which was really only her lifting her hand as high as it can go in the restraint. He chuckles at her pathetic attempt, and stares straight into her eye lights. " **I believe it is time to take the next step.** " She whimpers, tears rolling down the side of her face. He smiles menacingly, and undoes her restraints.

She weakly tries to stand, but collapses onto the floor once she is off the table. Gaster motions to a doctor then her, and the doctor sighs as they pick her up. She whimpers, curling up in their arms. The unnamed doctor walks after Gaster as they head to her room, and the doctor roughly sets her down on the floor in her room. They both walk out, slamming the door after them. She stays curled up, hugging her legs to herself, and no one notices her tailbone is slightly longer than the usual. Not yet, anyways.

* * *

She yawns, and stretches, her tail stretching out with her. Wait- tail!? She looks back at her butt area, and sees she indeed does have a tail. She whimpers, fear coursing through her. Her tail reacts to her emotions, tucking between her legs like a _dog_. It is not that long, but she can say safely that it _will_ get longer. She feels completely fine, despite last night. She did remember that her tailbone was the only thing that hurt still when she went to sleep. Her red eye lights look around her, and she spots absolutely nothing. In fact- the lights are still out for the night.

L.I.L.Y. whimpers. When she stands, her tail reaches just behind her knees when she manages to get it untucked from her legs. She sighs, her bone brows furrowing. She twists her body, looking at her tail. She also notices, when she puts her head her hands, she feels her mouth being slightly longer.

(Here is how her transformation will kinda look like~ I plan to do her tail sometime.)

(The first one is how she looked before the transformation. The second one is how she looks now, and the others are she changes. Was too lazy to draw the faces on the last two XD)

She looks up sharply in fear, hearing something fall. She first sees a clipboard clattering on the floor at someone's feet, and she as she looks up, and up, and up, she gulps as they his face.

~~**It's Gaster. Fuck.** ~~

She whimpers, moving to cover the top of her head with her hands. She flinches in surprise as she feels something pointy. She feels around, and feels something like.. bone spikes? Sticking straight up from her skull. She feels more around her skull, and finds that at the bottom, out of the back, there is more sharpened bone spikes sticking out, fused with her skull. Tears prick her eyes, and whimpers as Gaster swiftly opens the metal door and comes in. She takes a step back, and he ignores that- crouching down and hovering his hands over her skull. He is looking at her with an expression she does not like, and she shivers.

" **Incredible! My first success at creating it! Now we can finally increase the dose!** " She whimpers, a frown on her _very_ short snout. He smiles brightly at her. " **Oh worry not! Your now amazing immune system will make it less painful for sure!** "

She steps back again, her back hitting the wall. Her bony tail tucks between her legs, peeking through the front just enough for Gaster to see. He chuckles, " **I didn't know that was possible in the dose. But hey, new things are possible in every experiment.** " She whimpers long and loud, shaking violently. He ignores it.

" **Now to officially introduce you to 5A-N5 and P4P.** "

She tilts her head, confused. Who Is That?


	2. Meeting Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L.I.L.Y. meets 5A-N5 and P4P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write this- I was almost done writing this and closed the darn thing. So now I got to start over, and I also forgot most of what this chapter was about. So hooray. (P.S., I changed how this ends..)
> 
> Also, I hope you see how she changes after she met Sans and Papy. Now that she has something to fight for- something to care about, she will NOT let go.

She whimpers, hiding behind Gaster in fear of the other two skeletons trying to peak around Gaster to see her. Gaster chuckles, and speaks to the two boys. " **This is L.I.L.Y.. 5A-N5, you met her before. She changed quite a bit since you last saw her, and you three may speak to each other. If you let even a scratch happen to them, no food for a week.** " He was talking about getting a scratch on L.I.L.Y., and that makes her blink in confusion. She doesn't understand- how can she be possibly useful?

Gaster prys her hand from his suddenly, and swiftly walks out of the sliding door, which closing closes after him, and is heard locking. She slowly looks up at the two skeletons in front of her, and takes a step back in fear. Her tail tucks between her legs, and 5A-N5 raises his hands to attempt to calm her down. "hey, l.i.l.y., right? name's sans. this is pap, known as p4p by _gaster_." He spat out the name Gaster like it was acid on his non-existent tongue, and she flinches.

P4- er, Pap, speaks up rather loudly. "HELLO! L.I.L.Y., WANT TO BE FRIENDS? ALSO, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE CALLED LILY INSTEAD?" She looks up in surprise, and stares straight into Pap's eye lights. He nyeh heh heh's, making her snort and nod her head slightly. "OH! HOORAY! LILY, WHAT GAMES DO YOU LIKE TO PLAY? I LIKE THE PRETTY BOX WITH COLORS!" She tilts her head, confusion evident. "OH, LET ME SHOW YOU!" He takes out a cube, a 3x3x3, and shows it right in front of Lily's eye sockets. It has colors on it for each square- yellow, blue, green, etc.. "IT IS CALLED A COLOR CUBE I BELIEVE! GASTER LET US HAVE IT!"

Unlike Sans, Pap said the name Gaster with such fondness. Is he clueless of what Gaster does to us? She looks to Sans, and gestures vaguely to Pap, her bone brows knit together. He shakes his head, a frown on his features. She looks back to Pap, and gently takes the cube from him. She knits her bone brows, not knowing what to do. Sans steps forward, and puts a hand on her shoulder- she barely notices, and keeps staring down at the color cube. "you make all the colors be on the same side. for example-" He takes the cube, and in a span of a minute, makes all the colors be on the same side. All blues are together, same with the others. He undoes the matching, and hands it back to her. She nods, and looks down at the cube. She moves it around in her clawed hand, trying to find the best way to do this.

When she finds the best route, she looks up at the two skeletons, who are watching her expectantly. She stares straight into their eye lights, and without looking down, in the span of only three seconds, solves the color cube. She looks down- and hears the other two skeletons gasp. She frowns down at the cube, and sees it just like how Sans had it. She looks up just in time to see Pap running to her- tackle hugging her. She yelps, and barely catches herself from falling due to the speeding skeleton. Sans chuckles, and walks up to them. "WOWIE! IM IMPRESSED- EVEN SANS CAN'T DO IT THAT FAST! BUT PROBABLY BECAUSE HE'S LAZY!" She nods, and smiles at them. She feels like she is going to see plenty more of them.

* * *

Eventually, Gaster had interrupted them. Pap gave Gaster a smile, Sans gave him a scowl, and Lily just looked down at the floor in fear. Gaster just smirks, and has them all follow him to apparently Pap and Sans' room. She wonders why he is bringing her with. She soon finds out why, as he announces that she will be staying with them from now on, until there is a reason to separate them. She was in such shock, she didn't notice Gaster left until almost an hour after he disappeared. She looks up from where she was staring wide eyed at the floor after hearing someone yell her name, and finds Pap looking down at her in worry. He is only a inch taller than her, but it seems definite he will get taller.

She tilts her head, showing her silently asking what. "UH, WELL, YOU WERE LIKE THAT FOR EVER SINCE GASTER SAID YOU WILL BE STAYING WITH US AND.. AND.." He gulps, and looks at the worried looking Sans for help.

"he 's worried you don' like us." She widens her eye sockets, and shakes her head rapidly. She walks up to them, and hugs them closely. They both laugh, and hug the smallest skeleton of them three back. "heh, let's go ta sleep. gonna probs be a long day tomorrow."

She nods, and follows them to the corner of the room. They both curl up together in the corner, and she watches them do so. She tilts her head, thinking of how she could join them in such a tight space. She may be small, but there isn't much space there. So, instead of curling up with them, she lays down on the floor space in front of them, not feeling quite ready to sleep like them yet.

She yawns widely, a whine coming out as well unintentionally, and curls around herself, wrapping her tail around her body as much as she can. Which isn't much, but she has a feeling it will definitely get longer.

(Here is the tail chart. Forgot to post it last chapter LOL)

(The tail is gonna get quite long, so it's not up to scale, but it will be close to hitting the floor in her humane form, and in GB form, it will be _quite_ long. Long enough to wrap around her front body.)

* * *

She wakes up in sore, and looks up blearily to hear Gaster heading their direction. She can recognize his foot steps anywhere. She tries to get up, but for some reason, she is too sore to move her muscles. She moves her head to glance behind her, and sees Sans and Pap sleeping peacefully. She looks back to the bars, and sees Gaster watching them. He waves, smirking maliciously, and opens the metal door and comes in. He closes the metal door behind him, then walks around Lily to Sans and Pap. She feels a strong emotion pulse in her, and narrows her eyes at Gaster, growling loudly.

He looks at her in surprise, and smiles proudly. She hates it, and growls longer and louder, glaring even harsher. He _chuckles_. " **When will you learn, L.I.L.Y.? No matter what you do, it will only cause bad things. If you behave, I would possibly even give you a treat for being a _good dog_. You can't stop me from hurting these two- experimenting on them. What will you do, growl at me?**" She growls louder, and feels the pain pulse even harsher. Apparently, she confused the pain as just soreness from a long day. She was wrong.

He tilts his head mockingly, and smiles. " **Oh no, a dog is angry. Please, you can't look me in the eyes without melting into a fearful puddle. What do you think you can do?** " He stands up to his full height, hovering over the small skeleton who has yet to get up. " **You won't even stand. You can't even complete a simple task. You can't even stop me from experimenting on 5A-N5, or P4P.** " She hisses, and attempts to stand, but instantly collapses to the floor in pain. She whines, but continues trying to stand- failing each time. The pain only increases. She doesn't know how she knows, but she knows all she needs is a _trigger_.

" **Well, since you can't even stand up, I might as well take away 5A-N5 and P4P. You don't deserve them.** "

She freezes, going completely stiff as the pain increases tenfold. She growls and snarls loudly, and feels the trigger happening. She gets on all fours, and clenches her eye sockets shut as she feels herself _**change**_. She looks up, pained, and sees Gaster looking at her in shock, like she is a subject. She growls and snarls even louder, waking up Sans and Pap. They both gasp, and instantly get up and run to her- Sans putting her head in his lap, petting it, and Pap a couple feet away, encouraging her with words that she can get through it. They both ignore Gaster, and she glares straight at him for a moment, before her eye lights go out in pain. She yowls in pain, almost howling, and attempts to stand as she feels herself change.

Her mouth gets longer, turning into a snout, and her bone spikes get sharper- deadlier. She grows spikes out of her back, and as she stands and attempts to crawl away, she finds herself collapsing onto the floor a few feet away. She trembles, howling as loud as she can- she can't even tell if she is making any noise throughout the pain. She feels her tail growing longer, and her _legs_ changing length and form. Lily trembles lightly as she feels the pain subsiding, and looks up from the floor at the silence. There is Gaster, Sans, and Pap. Sans and Pap are looking at her in worry, and she looks over to Gaster. He is smiling widely, giggling like a school girl.

She growls, attempting to stand up as the pain is only a weak memory. She successfully stands on all fours, and as she looks back at her body, she sees her spine having spikes poking out the back. She looks further, and sees her tail naturally swishing- without her consciousness telling it to. She looks back at Sans and Pap, and they are smiling at her proudly- not scared, not surprised. Well, maybe a little surprised, but not 'oh my gosh this person just turned into a real monster' surprise. She growls, narrowing her gaze at them. Her mind is fuzzy- she can't remember why she liked them so much. They betrayed her. They _encouraged_ this monstrosity. Sans hears the growl, and widens his sockets. He raises his hands to calm her, shushing her gently.

"shh, i know ya are scared, and confused, but please-"

" **She won't hear you, 5A-N5.** " He steps in front of Sans, making Lily's attention shift to him. She looks up, and glares him right in the eyes. He flinches subtly, but she catches the flinch. She smirks, and snarls.

" **I THOUGHT I COULDN'T BE BRAVE, THAT I COULDN'T EVEN STAND.** " She speaks loudly in wingdings, making everyone flinch. She twirls around, showing that she is indeed standing. She then whispers, " **I thought.. I couldn't ever look at someone in the eyes- without shivering in fear.** " She glares him in the eyes again, and smirks when his eye lights dilate in fear. She steps around him, as he seems frozen right now. She glares harshly at Sans, ignoring Pap completely. " **I thought I could trust you.. but you encouraged a monstrosity.** "

Sans looks down, then looks pleadingly up at her. "please- lily- this is something natural to you. you will get used to it eventually, like me and pap did." His voice was shaky, begging. She blinks at shock at him, then looks over at Pap. He flinches, and runs behind his brother in fear. Sans puffs up his chest, and starts changing too. His changing is seems much quicker and less painful- probably from experience. He stands from the concrete floor, now in his Gaster Blaster form. His tail whips around, dancing anxiously. Sans' eye lights watch her cautiously, knowing how he felt when he first changed too.

" ~~~~ ~~~~ **please, lily. understand that we care for you. we only want you happy and safe- something that will happen eventually. you are stuck with this ability for the rest of your life, no way to reverse it. so might as well be happy about it.** " His wingdings was quiet, just like himself. Gaster disappeared quite some time ago, in fear of her attacking him. She looks back at the metal door, which is closed. She looks back to Pap and Sans both in their GB form, looking at her, begging. She sighs, her mind now cleared enough for it to make sense.

She looks down, and huffs angrily, still not thinking straight. She walks away from them, and curls up in the opposite corner as them. She growls at Pap when he tried to walk towards her, causing him to let out a yelp and hide behind Sans. Sans looks at Lily, and speaks softly. They silently agree to lay in their separate corners, Sans and Pap in one, and her in the opposite one.

Of course, Sans and Pap had to show that they can effortlessly change back in front of her, causing her to get a pang of jealousy.

She huffs again, and turns over, going to sleep quickly from the events of an exhausting and painful day.

* * *

Lily at first was still angry at Sans and Pap, but after changing back into her humane form automatically over night, she was thinking more clearly. They encouraged it because its parts of their lives- and they wanted another member to their 'pack.' Gaster explained it while she was in her GB form. She didn't really pay attention, too busy glaring at him, but now she understands what he was explaining. Being part GB all thanks to Gaster makes them have a desire for a pack- a family.

She gets up, and sighs as she feels her tail being longer and same with her spikes and muzzle. She stands to her feet, and looks around, bored. She doesn't find Sans and Pap anywhere in the room, so she assumes that they were taken out. But when she smells the air, she smells the scent of a different area. No scent of Sans and Pap nearby, except on her. She must have been moved. She growls lowly, narrowing her eyes and feeling a weak pain starting in her chest. She labels it the feeling of 'change,' not having a more clever name for it.

She walks over to the center of the room. She hears Gaster's footsteps, and turns her head to see him humming happily, carrying a tray of food. She wouldn't dare to speak to him- but she will growl at him. Which she does do. He rolls his eyes, sliding the tray of food under the bars. She walks up to the tray of food- glaring at it even as her stomach is complaining about hunger. She growls, but sits down and gives in to her hunger. She misses how Gaster is watching her, waiting. She nibbles on the odd smelling rice brick, and gets frustrated and just takes a big chomp out of the food.

The brick tasted funny, and she scrunched up her face without even realizing it. But, without warning, she feels fatigue pull at her like no tomorrow. She struggles for a moment, distantly hearing the metal door open and seeing Gaster come in, before the exhaustion pulls at her harshly, and she finds herself collapsing into the floor, falling asleep.

* * *

Lily wakes up slowly and groggily, and when she manages to open her blurry eyes, she sees something pointing at her eye socket. She blinks; once, twice. Then she realizes it's a sharp needle attached to a big machine hanging from the ceiling. She jerks awake and her whole body, her eye sockets impossibly wide. She stares at the sharp needle, breathing going heavier and heavier in fear. She then decides that looking at the needle isn't going to help, and so she turns her head- or, atleast she tries. But the metal restraint around her forehead keeps her from moving her face. She looks around, and out of the corner of her eyes, she spots a window- with Gaster behind it, including Sans and Pap.

She yelps, struggling with all her might to try to get to them. But, it was pointless- the metal around her was some kind of strong, too strong for her. She looks around frantically, but looks back at Gaster as he speaks through a speaker. " **You will cooperate with me or else 5A-N5 looses an eye light.** " She tries to nod, but couldn't. It seems he noticed it though. " **Good. Now, don't. Move.** "

The machine whirs to life, and the needle gets closer- she tries to stay still, and even stop her shaking, but when the needle got inside her eye light, she screams and struggles against the restraints. It burnt like something was ripping apart her eye socket. She can't feel anything other than the pain- can't hear anything other than the machine whirring and her screaming. She can hear herself screaming even louder somehow, and the pain increasing somehow. She then starts hearing banging on a wall, and she feels herself start crying. She tries to focus on the banging, but couldn't keep her mind off the pain. Lily whines, screams, and does anything she could to escape this pain- to feel safe like she did with Sans and Pap.

She doesn't realize she is screaming their names in wingdings, nor that the banging was those two boys. Suddenly, the feeling of pain increased tenfold, and she screamed even _louder_. She fights against the restraints with renewed vigor, and unsurprisingly, the metal was doing its job.

She fainted, and somehow felt strong and weak at the same time.

* * *

She woke up slowly, and she hears worried murmuring above her and someone petting her skull. Once she wakes up more, she finds the energy to let out a purr. The petting freezes, and she lets out a whine at that. The murmuring stopped, her feeling their eyes on her. She nudges her head more into the stranger's lap, closer to the hand that was hovering over her. She doesn't know why when she opens her sockets that she still can't see, but she's calm now and nothing is going to ruin that.

The petting resumes, and she continues purring, wagging her tail- wait, tail?! She lifts her head- er, atleast attempts to do so. The hand petting her gently forces her head back down into his lap. The murmuring is back, and this time she can actually understand it now she is more aware. "shh shh, sans and pap are 'ere. no need to worry. you changed into your gb form while... _that_ happened." He pokes the bandages around her eye sockets, which she just notices. She winces in pain, realizing why her eye sockets hurt so much. She whimpers, and cuddles closer to Sans.

Pap smiles at her, even though she can't tell. Lily nudges her muzzle into Sans' head when he stopped petting, and he chuckles, continuing on petting her. She whimpers, thinking of what they have to do now.

" **We have to escape.** " Sans nods sadly, and whispers his agreement. Lily suddenly feels fatigue pull at her harshly to rest, and she closes her eye sockets and sighs, letting rest overtake her.

* * *

She wakes up to screaming, and she jumps up, looking around rapidly. She only sees darkness, and it is then she remembers the bandages. She raises her clawed hand to her face, and rips the bandaging off. She instantly sees Sans and Pap being cornered by Gaster. She snarls, running out in front of them in anger. Marrow leaks from her eye sockets, and the pain is unbelievable. But adrenaline can work wonders, and she is _ready_. She lowers her head, glaring harshly at Gaster.

He huffs, totally unimpressed by this behavior. He raises a glowing purple hand, and summons a head of a GB next to him. It prepares a beam- (she knows whats going on because he used it before in front of her, back when she was too scared to fight back) and she feels a hot fire pump through her chest area. She snarls, slowly opening her mouth on instinct. She feels the hot fire only grow, and notices Gaster getting ready to dodge.

_Oh no you don't._

She holds him still by turning his soul blue, and she absentmindedly wonders how she knows how to do that. But she doesn't care. She forces him to the floor, and he stares at her in fear as he lands on his behind. She growls, the glow nearly blinding from her mouth. She feels the urge to let it go, and you know what she does?

**_She will kill him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, I know. But I just wanted all this to be in the same chapter SO BAD!


End file.
